<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out There by BluEnby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723101">Out There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluEnby/pseuds/BluEnby'>BluEnby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, The Circle of Magi is it’s own warning, crushes to enemies to friends to lovers, im tired of tagging things so ill add more as i go, no editing we die like men, this story is only half planned so ill tag more as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluEnby/pseuds/BluEnby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariane Tabris has been a Grey Warden ever since her sister, Maya Tabris - a Hero of Fereldan, saved The Circle of Magi from its collapse during the Blight. It was the same sister that ordered her to Haven to witness the Conclave and have some words with Leliana about the Temple of Sacred Ashes.</p><p>It has been ten years since Ariane has seen Cullen. And out of all the places she expected to see him, Haven had never been one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Mage Character(s), Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Commander of The Grey in Fereldan was such a <em>bitch.</em></p><p>Well. At the very least a bitch of an older sister. Maya Tabris – Commander of the Grey – had sent Ariana, her dear little sister, to Haven in her stead. Ariane was ready to dunk her sister in The Waking Sea when she returned. Haven was <em>freezing</em>; Ariane remembered extremely well how cold it was the last time her sister had dragged her up the mountain. That felt like a lifetime ago, but Ariane at least remembered the path in order to get to the small village.</p><p>Despite the flock of people heading towards the village that had been, before now, just a speck on the map leading the way.</p><p>The path broke into a large clearing near a frozen lake and Ariane could see the wooden walls that had been placed up since Divine Justinia had decided that this would be her base of operations. Houses that had been left abandoned after the massacre of the Dragon Cult seemed to be more cobbled together in a rush to stop the falling apart and make them liveable once again.</p><p>Ariane saw a flock of Mages scurrying up the path towards the Temple of Scared Ashes – scattered Templars doing the same. A light frown found its way onto her face; Leliana was going to have to <em>explain</em> herself once she was found. The Temple of Andraste had been agreed to be kept a secret as to stop people from taking the Ashes and destroying the Ashes of a Holy Women into nothing but a memory. Wrapping her cloak tighter around herself Ariane brushed past the common folk and quickly made her way into Haven itself.</p><p>“Hail! Grey Warden!” A deep, dwarven, voice called out.</p><p>Ariane sighed and turned to face the direction of the voice. Being the only one wearing Grey Warden clothing in the area she was the only person the dwarf could be talking to. She spotted the dwarf waving at her from a campfire, a tent set up perhaps too near the Tavern. Putting on her best professional face Ariane made her way over to him. “Yes? How can I be of assistance Ser Dwarf?”</p><p>He took in the clipped but professional tone in her voice and smirked. “No cause for alarm. No one has seen any darkspawn as of late. Although that could change seeing as you are now here to no doubt protect the small village.”</p><p>“The <em>reason</em> I am here is none of your concern.” Ariane said, annoyance slightly coming through. “Since you have decided to initiate conversation with a Grey Warden perhaps you could inform me of where I could find the Left Hand of the Divine?”</p><p>“Ah.” The dwarf said, as if confirming his own suspicions, “Looking to speak to those in charge about the discovery of the Temple. Seems a shame that the Wardens decided to keep that little secret to themselves.”</p><p>Ariane froze. She levelled a harsh glare at the dwarf. “And how, pray tell, do you know about that?”</p><p>The dwarf just smirked at her and winked. “Varric Tethras at your service. Storyteller and current prisoner of the Right Hand of the Divine.”</p><p>“And you knew Anders.” Ariane sighed, pushing her hood down to reveal a curly mess of blonde hair tied up tightly into a bun – a few wisps escaped and fell lightly on the sides of her face but they were kept back by a strange patterned fabric used as a headband. She stuck out her hand in a form of greeting. “Ariane Tabris. If Anders told you about that then he probably told you much about our exploits in Ameranthine.”</p><p>“Not as much as I would have liked.” Varric chuckled, gripping Ariane’s had in greeting before motioning to the logs he was using as benches around his fire. “Sit. No one really knows where the ominous Left Hand of the Divine is but one of her runners is sure to see you with me and fetch her.”</p><p>“I regret what Anders had become, in the end. We were quite a pair back in the Circle.” Ariane said as she sat down. “Amaranthine and Kirkwall seemed to bring about his decent into madness.” Ariane saw Varric’s face turn grim. “What he did had nothing to do with you. No matter who he was – if he had Justice or not – he would have made the same decision. Kirkwall’s Circle had horror stories about it long before Hawke’s exploits.”</p><p>“That somehow doesn’t soften the aftermath of what he did.” Varric looked over at Ariane, examining her. “You were in the same Circle?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes. I joined the Wardens during the Blight.”</p><p>Ariane heard Varric suck in a breath. “Well, shit. Blondie told us about how he got out of the Circle because of the Chaos during the fall. And you were there? What Blondie said about his escape was enough to give me nightmares for a month.”</p><p>“We were few, by the end. From what I hear the Fereldan Circle is doing quite well now, despite the conflicts outside of it. I suppose a repeat of the horrors was not something anyone wanted and they all came to a collective decision.”  Ariane adjusted her sitting position to get more comfortable. “It helps that the Lake is what keeps the tower isolated. Too much magical waste has leaked into the waters for anyone to swim through it safely.” She chuckled as a memory came forward, “That fact did not stop Anders from an escape attempt. We weren’t allowed exercise after that.”</p><p>“He didn’t.” Varric asked. She saw his face go from shocked to intrigued. “Blondie never stopped brooding much to tell us any fun stories. And that sounds like a <em>fun </em>story.”</p><p>“If we are both here long enough to swap stories then I will gladly do so.” Ariane lightly slapped the log she was sitting on in jest. She turned her head to look towards the Chantry from her current position when she felt a shadow fall over her; Varric making a slight suck in of breath that could come from shock or trying to hide a laugh. Turning to face whoever was causing the shadow she looked up into the face of a man she never thought she would see again. “Hello Knight-Captain. How’s Kirkwall been?”</p><p>Varric was certainly sputtering in contained laughter now. Standing tall in front of the elven Grey Warden, he tried to hide his distaste for her nonchalant tone. “It’s Commander now. I left the Order and am leading the forces here.”</p><p>Ariane stood, brushing off the snow. “Swapping one holy order for another? I can’t possibly imagine how hard the change has been for you.” She made a show of looking around the area. “So many Templars! I cannot believe they all decided to leave the Order with you.”</p><p>Cullen ignored Ariane’s sarcasm. “I am here to ensure the safety of Haven. Will I have to consider you a threat?”</p><p>“You haven’t considered me a threat since we were in the same Circle.” Ariane crosses her arms, “And I spent most of my time in the Healing wing.”</p><p>“With Anders, I might add. And look what he went and did.” Cullen bit back.</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> here on official Grey Warden business. I need to speak to the Left Hand.” Ariane places a hand on her hip and made a shooting motion with the other. “So if you would be so kind as to let her know I’ve arrived on behalf of the Warden-Commander of Fereldan.”</p><p>Cullen looked liked he wanted to hit something. Varric was left watching the tension between them and he could swear he could see the air spark with friction. He started to take mental notes to watch the two of them –  if the Grey Warden would decide to stay any longer then needed.</p><p>A loud bang had the three of them whipping their heads to look in the direction of the Temple. A great green beam could be see shooting up into the sky, twisting the clouds and what seemed to be the sky itself into a large opening of green that seemed to suck in anything close to it and have it disappear into the nothingness that was inside. A rumble burst out from whatever the green was that shook the world – almost knocking Ariane over –  before another booming noise rumbled across Haven.</p><p>And then the screams began.</p><p>It had been three solid days of fighting. Ariane refused to stop; she was running on her own magic and lyrium potions. The demons that would come out of the rift were met with the ferocity of a mage well seasoned in combat against their kind. While soldiers rested and tended to their wounded Ariane held the line. Her staff twirled in a blur of motion as spells shot off in the directions of the demons.</p><p>Finally, on the morning of the third day, there was a pause in the constant flow of the demons. Unsure of how long the calm would last Ariane grabbed the remaining lyrium potions and drank them all; she slammed her staff onto the ground and a shimmer of power unleashed, wrapping itself around the area of the Temple of Scared Ashes. There were spaces where the barrier was not complete – a localized area where the fighting could narrow down the civilian causalities. Orders were barked and soldiers left their station here to help another of the now  smaller danger zones.</p><p>Ariane could feel herself shaking on the dawn of the fourth day. Despite the cold she was sweating – and her mana was running dangerously low. She had gone from standing in a firm stance at the beginning to kneeing and leaning against her staff. Giving her life in order to allow those below in Haven to be able to make an escape would be more then a deserving death. Many times over the past ten years could she have gone to meet the Maker but if this were it, she would hold it as long as she could.</p><p>Her ears twitched at the footsteps coming up the mountain behind her around midday.</p><p>“Hey it’s Griffin!” A familiar voice called out from behind Ariane.</p><p>“Varric.” She said, voice gravely. “Thought you would have left by now, seeing as you can’t tell your story to anyone anymore.”</p><p>“What? And miss the new story unfolding as we speak? Never.” Ariane could hear the scoff of disgust one of the group made and rolled her eyes. Varric wasn’t getting on anyone’s good side in the next few days.</p><p>“I’d turn to greet you but I have to keep my focus on the Barrier.” She paused to lick her lips. “You wouldn’t happen to have any lyrium potions would you? Any more and I can keep the barrier going longer. Otherwise it’ll be dropping soon – me with it.”</p><p>“I don’t think you need anymore lyrium, Lethallen. You do not look well.” The voice was deep and not one Ariane knew.</p><p>She decided to ignore him. “I never did get to talk to Leliana. She’s not there with you is she?”</p><p>“No. But we need to pass. We have a way to seal the Breech.” The voice a rough and sounded like someone from Nevarra.</p><p>“Bossy.” Ariane adjusted her knees. “I drop this barrier to let you through I’m done for. I’ll pass out right here and I’d like to ask that you come and get me when you’re done whatever you are going to do.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Griffin. I’ll make sure to come get you myself when we run away. I still have to hear that story you promised me.” Varric promised. Ariane wasn’t sure if he was joking or not and she didn’t want to try to figure it out in the state she was in.</p><p>Letting go of her hold on the barrier left her met with an all consuming darkness.</p><p>The Circle felt like a prison. When the Templar’s has brought her inside she was thrown into a room with a mean, old lady. Old Lady was wearing these fancy looking robes that reminded Ariane of the snobby nobles who looked like anything outside their house was made of filth. The Old Lady grabbed her and ripped away almost all of her belongings and clothes. Ariane was able to hide the necklace that she wore that was too big for her within her small clothes.</p><p>A set of blue, common looking, robes were thrown at Ariane after Old Lady stripped everything away. “These are your robes. You will take care of them as they are your only pair until you outgrow them. You will need them to look their best at all times or you will be punished.”</p><p>Ariane could feel her eyes start to tear up. She didn’t want to be here. Ariane was supposed to grow up in the Alienage and have the Hahren find her a match; a bedtime story her mother would tell every night – a handsome elf coming into town to woo his lady love with gifts from the heart. They would marry under the <em>vhenadahl</em> and it’s blooming blossoms and live happily ever after.</p><p>This wasn’t how her life was supposed to go.</p><p>“I don’t belong here!” Ariane cried, “I belong with my people! With my family!”</p><p>The slap was felt long after it had happened. “You are a Mage. This is where you belong. We are your people now. Get dressed before I drag you to through the tower in your small clothes.” Old Lady scolded.</p><p>She was quick to change after that. The robes were a dull blue and had some strange looping sashes that didn’t quite make sense to Ariane. The Old Lady gripped her and tied the sashes tightly; Ariane tried to remember where they tied but was distracted by how it felt like she couldn’t take a deep breath. Grabbed by the upper arm Ariane was dragged out of the room and brought down a hall and into a large room filled with beds. She could see a mix of elves and humans of various ages – the mixing of elves and humans shocked her.</p><p>There was scary men in Armour everywhere – watching.</p><p>“This is your home now. We rise at dawn and have curfew at dusk. Break any rules and you’ll have the Templar’s and the First Enchanter to listen to. First Enchanter Irving is <em>busy</em> and you will do your best not to disturb him with your <em>whining.</em>” The Old Lady said. She took Ariane by the back of her collar and tossed her toward a bed. “You have lessons starting tomorrow and you will <em>not </em>be late.”</p><p>Ariane stayed where she was. She sat on the floor next to the bed and tried to think about how she had gotten herself here. Her mother and father just stood there when the Templar’s had come to take her away. Maya must have gotten in trouble after she was gone – she had tried to bite one of the Templars who had taken her away. Ariane wanted to be back in Denerim; it was too quiet here – there was too much space and no one seemed to be talking above a whisper. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.</p><p>Her ears twitched as the shuffling of feet came close to her. He was a boy, his face kind but twisted into sadness. He looked a few years older then her and by the lack of ears he looked human. “Sorry about. Enchanter Hannigan. She’s a mean old lady but she’s right – Some of the time. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Ariane.” She said, just above a whisper.</p><p>“I’m Anders. If anyone tries to give you trouble you come to me. We have to look out for each other. The Templars certainly won’t.” He gave Ariane a light smile, as if to try and ease her mind. Ariane wiped her eyes quickly and gave a small smile back.</p><p>Ariane startled awake. She was glad Varric was true to his word; being wrapped tightly in fur blankets in a tent was a good sign, if anything. Her body felt like she was trapped in a cube of molasses and Ariane could tell her mana pool was only barely holding on. With so little mana she wouldn’t be able to cast any spells.</p><p>A old fear began to rise up at Ariane’s current situation. She hadn’t felt this powerless since she was a child first learning her spells.</p><p>The clanking of armour had her standing as fast as she could. Grey Warden robes were wrapped around her still from the battle; it was a little messy but showed Ariane that no one had removed her armour once they brought her down the mountain. Grabbing her staff she shuffled her way outside the tent using the staff mainly as a walking stick.</p><p>A swirling green light in the sky was the first thing that she noticed – the second being that the Breach looked somewhat stable. It wasn’t gone, but it didn’t look like it was expanding anytime soon. Demons weren’t leaking out of it anymore and Ariane was going to take a Win where she found it. In the distance she could see the tall frame of <em>Commander</em> Cullen in front of what she could rightly assume were a bunch of green recruits; Ariane knew it was Cullen – his yelling could be heard from where she stood.</p><p>Wanting to avoid any conversation with him, Ariane turned in the direction of Haven’s walls. If Cullen has his own setup then Leliana <em>certainly </em>had her own little nook. Finding the Spymaster of the Chantry was Ariane’s priority number one – then she could head back to Amaranthine and give Maya a very serious talking too; no matter if her sister was the Warden-Commander, chain of command be damned.</p><p>No one running about Haven and the encampment outside approached her as she walked. Ariane knew she was shuffling slowly, and that her Grey Warden uniform should probably attract much more attention then she was but most people didn’t even look at her. Catching the occasional glance Ariane did notice that those she caught looking at her quickly looked away and did their best to distance themselves from her. Either it was because she was now Obviously a Mage or a Grey Warden or both. She didn’t let it stop her from going deeper into the town but it was something Ariane was aware of. It would be best to talk with Leliana and then disappear from Haven entirely.</p><p>A new, fairly large, tent had been set up just outside the Chantry. Ariane could see it as she entered through the gates. Deciding that it would be her best bet to try there first she started her way up the side path that would lead her straight to the Chantry. As she got closer, she could hear the familiar voice – an Orlesian lit clearly sounding out on the cold air.</p><p>“Maya’s very upset with you.” Ariane called out when she got closer to the opening of the tent. Her throat hurt and her voice was scratchy but Leliana turned around anyway, a smirk on her face.</p><p>Leliana approached Ariane and took her arm to help guide her to a crate to sit on. “She can not be too mad, or she would have come herself.”</p><p>“Or,” Ariane began and she was lowered onto the crate, “she thought I needed a punishment as well.”</p><p>Lelianna huffed. “I am sure after she gets the letter I sent yesterday about your condition she might reconsider.”</p><p>Ariane snorted. “Seems like the issue about the Temple shouldn’t even matter anymore. With it gone and everything.” Ariane looked out to the people passing outside the tent. “How many did you lose?”</p><p>“Too many.” Leliana leaned against her makeshift desk, crossing her arms. “Many Grad Clerics. Lots of Mages and Templars who were here to vote on peace. There was only one survivor.”</p><p>Ariane’s eyes widened. “Only one? Maker.”</p><p>“A Human. We barely know her name but I do not think she is guilty. She tried her best to close the Breach and stop the wave of demons.” Ariane could hear Leliana shifting in the background. “The one who caused this would not have wanted it stopped.”</p><p>“Not to mention you found out her whole life story by now with just her name.” Ariane looked away from the people outside to Leliana inside. She had a slight smirk on her face. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Recovering.” Leliana said. Her tone sounded final – she would not give away the woman’s location, Ariane realized. “We have had assassination attempts. I have my people keeping watch to keep her safe.”</p><p>“People still see the guilt no matter the good she did.” Ariane said wistfully. “Remind you of anyone?”</p><p>Leliana gave a small chuckle. Rare for her these days. Ariane smiled. “Yes. Maya seemed to always be thrown into that image was she not?  Grace never seemed to get as much blame.”</p><p>“Grace is Her Majesty now so I believe her naïve innocent look has done more good for her in politics then it ever would on the battlefield.” Ariane waved her hand towards Leliana, as if to send over the memories.</p><p>They paused in their reminiscing as a Scout came into the tent, gave a slight bow giving Lelianna a stack of papers, and quickly made their way outside. Ariane watched her skim over the writing before Leliana’s sharp eyes looked over at her.</p><p>“I know you are still recovering but I must ask you.” Leliana paused to put the papers onto the desk. “We have a few Mages left in Haven. Five at most, all Apprentices. One is still but a child. The have a group of Tranquil with them but they will need guidance. Seeing as you are currently the most senior Mage in the area I must ask…”</p><p>Ariane sighed as Leliana trailed off. “I will do it. But only if you keep the Templars away.”</p><p>“I will do what I can, but there are quite a few still within Haven, even after the Explosion.” Lelianna said.</p><p>“Classes will have to start soon then. We can’t have them shaking in the wind.” Ariane smiles, looking at Lelianna. “I will need whatever you can get me for books, however. Its been a long time since I last taught a class.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ask me about my writing! I have a tumblr dedicated to this ao3 account. </p><p>https://blu-enby.tumblr.com</p><p>twitter.com/Blu_Enby</p><p>Support me on ko-fi if you can! https://ko-fi.com/blu_enby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>